User talk:GethNeedGravy
Welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Syided page. If you haven't already, please ' ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. If you're new to wikis, please read the tutorial at Wikia Community Central. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started. In particular, be aware of our policies concerning the capitalization of alien race names and information sourcing. Leave a message at the help desk or on my talk page if you need help with anything! Temporaryeditor78 (talk) 08:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Planetary Characteristics Hello, I saw you've started adding planetary characteristics to the planets based on physics, rather than the in-game information. Though personally I think it's not a bad idea, note that this could be constructed as 'speculation' and therefore subject to removal. You might want to talk to some of the senior editors (Elseweyr is one of them, I believe) to make sure your work here isn't wasted. Apologies if you have already done so and I overlooked that. Randuir (talk) 10:25, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Planetary Characteristics - Reply Hi User:Randuir, Your info has gathered my curiosity, personally, i'm only doing what I think is allready present on this wiki, i'll explain with my example, The Fortuna System. It's my belief than on the first Mass Effect, none of this system's planets have their AU in description and the stellar mass is not provided, only the knowledge that it (Fortuna) is a red dwarf star. From this I thought that somebody had done similar to me, figured a suitable (by physics) mass for the star and subsequently calculated each planet's AU. It is welcomed to be removed (my additions) if my claim is not true and atleast one of Fortuna's worlds has enough information to work with. But I can't see this on my copy of the game... User:GethNeedGravy (talk) 14:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :The Manual of Style currently doesn't disallow speculative astronomical data in planet articles, but it has been proposed that the MoS be changed in this regard (see Forum:"Properties" in location articles and Forum:Proposed amendment of MoS re Planets and their Properties). I would personally rather stick to what information is present in the games as far as possible, since that's what we document here even if the science is off. :Regarding the Fortuna system, I actually just noticed that the second planet's orbital distance is listed as almost twice that of the third – you are correct in that the distances are not listed in game,http://imgur.com/a/vZKsr so the error arises with the use of extrapolated data. Since the MoS amendment might be reproposed at some point, it might be a good idea to hold back on adding such content for now. Clear discrepancies between in-game properties can always be noted in the trivia section. Elseweyr talk • October 7, 2015, 14:13:02 (UTC)